


Beats of Silence

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 8: Silent]Because the only way enemies are allowed to love each other is without words, because their hearts beat in silence.





	Beats of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> That one was the hardest prompt I fucking swear to God.  
> We truly are reaching maximum crackship terrority.  
> Normally Léonie is like 29 when Karen is, like, I think 19 (I need to get my shit together ffs), but hey, I can warp my canons around all the time, so here they're both consenting adults with a reasonable age gap!   
> God I love having OCs, it's so much easier to ship such different things.

In the dark streets and corners of the streets usually resonates the urban noise, deafening and menacing, contorting the atmosphere against everyone’s ribs. The cacophony hiding the illegal activities turns out to be an enemy to the common sanity, a way to keep out the ones not made for the gang life.

These corners are, simply and shortly put, the smallest havens for the forbidden relationships between gangs, the thrill of action in complete silence.

 

Aphrodite has her eyes fixated on her lover’s, emerald meeting a paler green, flowing pink hair enlacing blond locks, fingers intertwined. She’s pinning her secret partner, the enemy she secretly fucks on the side, against the cleanest corner of the most silent abandoned plaza of the city, a place which once fell to gang wars but got left behind when the main clan of the era was violently dismantled.

But that was the past, and the present has always been what matters: in the present day, in this instant, they’re together, one dominating the other, in full silence because any noise would betray Aphrodite to her gang, to her lovely nine sisters in arms. They all swore not to date the enemy, to remain together, maybe fuck a partner in a motel room from time to time; and that one day they’ll settle down, stop terrorizing other people they think were terrible, and be normal women for once.

That day, she’ll put Lilac Thorn on her bike, and they’ll do a road-trip across the country, innocent-looking and all lovey-dovey.

 

For now, Aphrodite’s stuck being a silent lover, her hand now around Lilac’s slender wrist, porcelain white skin contrasting with her tanned skin-tone. They’re used to communicating through gestures and stares, knowing it could have always been a ruse, but that what males them star-crossed lovers under the urban moon’s darker beams, in the worst sense possible. They’re terrible people, she knows that, but terrible people only date other terrible people because, that way, they would love each other in all their despicableness.

It’s the win-win situation of people who’d otherwise be losers.

 

They relish in the other’s breathing and kisses, caresses across soft and slender limbs, skin that should have never been this soft, mute but communicative. Their hearts beat in silence, not a word spoken, thoughts all expressed through movements and familiar thoughts. In a way, they cannot mistake each other: the mouth can lie, but the eyes cannot. Empty words of love do not exist in the shadows of the cities, where people beat each other up under false pretences and year-old feuds nobody knows the reason to exist of anymore.

Their beats of silence is the strongest “I love you” they could possibly tell each other, so Aphrodite kisses her lover again, letting her heart pound against Lilac’s chest, and gives into the gang’s purest sin: forbidden love between people who should have never been on the opposite ways of the gang war, and in a way, she hopes Blood Diamond crushes them all so she can finally be free to love her lover, tell her meaningful words of love, and let their chests to the rest.


End file.
